Polyurea coatings are highly desirable for many applications because of their excellent durability. One application in which such coatings are particularly desirable because of their durability is in the prefinishing of wood millwork such as window sills and the like. In these applications, the coatings utilized are subject to stringent requirements such as, for example, the ability to resist chalking, cracking, blistering and peel-off for periods of time ranging up to as long as 10 years. A number of such polyurea coatings meeting these requirements are presently available. However, the presently available polyurea coatings have several serious disadvantages such as extremely high materials cost, a tendency to yellowing and in some cases exhibit poor curing or drying characteristics over preservative-treated surfaces when the preservative is not completely dry. Accordingly, a need exists for wood coatings which do not exhibit these disadvantages. The disadvantages of these prior coatings are substantially overcome by the present invention. Thus, the present invention is for coating compositions which form polyurea-urethane coatings having essentially all of the excellent properties of the prior polyurea coatings including outstanding durability but which are much more economical, do not yellow and will cure or dry even when applied over preservative-treated surfaces in which the preservative is not completely dry.